The Extreme Gear World Grand Prix!
by Nate Go
Summary: The annual Extreme Gear World Grand Prix has began, but which team will be the winner? DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or trademark areas in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! This is my first story on ! If you like what you read please follow and review. Now, Let's get started!_**

**The Annual Extreme Gear World Grand Prix**

"Hello viewers!" "I'm your host Omochao and welcome to the annual Extreme Gear World Grand Prix where extreme gear racers will undergo challenges and many hardships to win and get one billion gold rings!"

"The contestants will consist of teams of three." "The first team to get all three of their teammates across the finish line win and today I'm with world renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog and his teammates Miles Prower and Knuckles the Echidna from Angel Island."

"Just call me Tails" requested Tails shyly. "Alright Team Hero how do you feel about entering the World Grand Prix?"

"It's nice to finally take a break from saving the world and get back on my gear." Sonic exclaimed happily. "And my friend Tails here has been our technician making sure our extreme gear are top notch."

Tails smiled at Sonic and waved at the camera. "Yeah with Tails' gear there's no way we can lose" Knuckles stated triumphantly.

"Not so fast echidna" came a snobby voice from nowhere. "Hey! it's Extreme Gear racing champions the Babylon Rogues!" Omochao announced.

"And we're here to win this competition" Jet, the leader of the Babylon Rogues, exclaimed smugly. "Tell me jet what makes you so sure?" Omochao asked.

Jet snorted, "isn't obvious we're the best racers there is" At that Sonic rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten Jet? I'm the fastest thing alive.

"You may be the fastest thing alive on the ground, but in the air your just a joke" Jet countered. "And with my gear there's no question on who the winners are going to be" Wave remarked.

"Yeah right, you wont even make it past the starting line Jet" knuckles scoffed. "Hey! nobody talks to the boss that way!" Storm yelled angrily.

"And it looks like old rivalries are starting to heat up!" "Join us next time when the first race will begin!" Omochao announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Welcome back to my story! Oh! and happy April Fools Day!_**

_Chapter 2_

"Welcome back everyone to the Extreme Gear World Grand Prix!" exclaimed Omochao. "Today marks the first race the contestants will partake in and the racetrack is Windy Hill!"

"The track will have three main obstacles The giant Caterkiller, the windmill, and the cloud jump obstacle.""Now let me explain the rules" Omochao said floating down to the starting line.

"Like I've said before the first team to get all of their teammates past the finish line win." "Items in question mark capsules will float around the track granting racers who score one an item."

"The items are an ink balloon which will blind racers with disgusting octopus ink, speed shoes which will make the players extreme gear go faster, a torpedo bullet, a bubble trap when a racer gets hit with this item the racer will be caged in a bubble for a short amount of time, and a shield which will protect the racer from other items."

"Now that that's all covered let's go meet the racers!" Omochao said flying over to the racers down below.

"Sonic!" Amy cried happily as she ran over and tackled Sonic in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again" Amy said. "Uh, yeah Amy can you let me go now your starting to block my lungs from breathing" Sonic said gasping for air. "Oh, sorry" Amy said blushing.

"Where's the rest of your team Amy?" asked Tails. At that exact moment Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat rushed in out of breath. "Amy don't disappear like that you got me and Mr. Big worried" Cream cried out. "Sorry about that Cream" Amy apologized.

"How are you guys?" asked Tails. "We're doing well" Cream said. "Although Big misses Froggy" Amy explained. "I hope to see my friend soon" Big said sadly. "Don't worry Big you'll get to see him soon" Sonic affirmed. Big beamed and smiled at Sonic.

"Hello Faker" came a voice. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic cried out whirling around to find none other than his rival Shadow the Hedgehog. "What do you think" Shadow grumbled. "We're here to waste our time."

"Oh Shadow you need to lighten up" Rouge said as she walked over to the group. "Hi Rouge how's it going" asked Sonic. "Well I'm doing fine, but Mr. Party-pooper here needs a vacation" Rouge laughed as she poked shadow on the shoulder. "Hmmph" was Shadows only reply. Everyone laughed at that to Shadows annoyance.

"So I'm guessing you forced Shadow to come" predicted Tails. "With the help of Omega of course" Rouge responded as Omega walked in. "I'm here to make sure Shadow doesn't escape" explained Omega. Shadow glared at everyone as they laughed.

"Hey, is that Tikal?" asked Knuckles pointing at an orange echidna in the distance. "I think it is" Tails said surprised. "Tikal!" Shouted Knuckles. The orange echidna turned her head and smiled as she walked over with two other people. "Hi Knuckles its been a long time" Tikal said.

"It's nice to see you again Tikal" said Sonic. Tikal smiled at her friend. "Is that Gamma?" Amy asked wide-eyed. "Yes, after he was destroyed I helped bring him back using chaos energy." "The personality of the bird that was trapped inside him is still there, but the physical body of the bird is not" explained Tikal.

"Also Chaos here has calmed down" Tikal said gesturing to a water shaped being. "He is his peaceful self again.""That's great Tikal" Sonic said remembering the time he had to turn Super Sonic to stop Chaos' rage.

"Hello again Sonic" came a voice behind him. Sonic turned around to find Blaze the Cat along with her teammates Silver and Marine. "Wow, Blaze I didn't know you were interested in racing" said Sonic "Well, Silver had raced before and told me to give it a try so I decided we should sign up for the World Grand Prix" explained Blaze.

"My mate Silver here is a good racer" Marine said proudly. "Thanks Marine" Silver said. All of a sudden loud shouting voices were heard.

"What's going on over there?" Knuckles asked turning toward the sound of the noise. "Hey! It's the Chaotix! Tails exclaimed. "I'll go see what all the fuss is about" Sonic said as he dashed over to the arguing voices.

"Hand over whatever cheating devices you have Nack" Vector boomed angrily. "Alright break it up" Sonic said as he pushed both teams away from each other. "Sonic, what are you doing here?" Vector asked surprised. "I'm here for the World Grand Prix, but what are you arguing about?"

Charmy rolled his eyes as he buzzed over to Sonic. "Vector got in his head that Team Hooligan's going to cheat" Charmy explained. "I wouldn't be too surprised if they did though" Sonic said as he looked suspiciously at the bounty hunters Nack or Fang as people call him, Bean the Duck, and Bark the Polar Bear.

"We may be criminals" Nack said with air quotes, but we won't need to cheat with your lousy extreme gear riding skills." "You take that back" Vector yelled.

"Vector calm down" Espio said calmly. "He's just trying to get you riled up." "Your right Espio I shouldn't waste my time with criminals" Vector said walking away. "Who are awesome" Bean added as he skipped away with Nack and Bark.

"Thanks Espio" Vector said. "You really need to control your temper Vector" Espio responded. "I second that" Charmy said raising his hand. "You can't let people get under your skin so easily" Espio informed

"Oof!" came the voice of a girl who bumped into Vector. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going." "It's all right" Vector said.

"Honey!" called a voice as an armadillo ran up to the girl. "Honey, there you are we have to get ready for" but before the armadillo could finish Vector yelled. "Mighty! You...you what are you doing here?"

The armadillo looked up at the sound of his name and sighed. "Oh, great" Mighty said under his breath as his former colleagues stood before him. "Uh, hi Vector" he said trying to sound casual.

"You traitor you bailed on us" Vector snorted angrily. "This time I agree with Vector" Espio said furiously. Mighty winced. "I'm sorry about that okay, I had to leave"

"Without saying goodbye" Charmy retorted. "Why did you leave Vector asked grabbing Mighty by the neck. "That's personal information you don't need to know" Mighty said angrily gritting his teeth.

"Put him down!" yelled the girl as she kicked Vector in the stomach. Sonic groaned as he yelled "okay break it up you guys I swear you get in fights every second!"

Before anyone could respond Omochao announced over the loudspeaker "Racers head to the starting line the race is about to begin."

**_Hopefully, I'll get chapter three done by the end of this week. So stay tuned and please review for suggestions and question regarding the story if you have any._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone! I know it's probably really confusing with all the teams so here's this handy list!_**

_**Teams:**_

_**Team Hero: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles**_

_**Team Babylon: Jet, Wave, Storm**_

_**Team Dark: Shadow, Rouge, Omega**_

_**Team Rose: Amy, Cream, Big**_

_**Team Chaotix: Vector, Espio, Charmy**_

_**Team Chaos: Tikal, Chaos, Gamma**_

_**Team Dimension: Silver, Blaze, Marine**_

_**Team Hooligan: Nack, Bean, Bark**_

_**Team Arcade: Mighty, Ray, Honey**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Vector yelped in pain as he dropped Mighty holding the area the girl known as Honey kicked him in. "This isn't over" Vector growled as his team walked toward their gear. "We'll finish this later." called Vector as he sped off to the starting line with Espio and Charmy.

"Mighty are you okay" asked Honey as she helped lift her friend from the ground. "Yeah I'm fine" Mighty reassured. "But enough of me lets get to the starting line" added Mighty quickly before Honey could dump questions on top of him. "Let's go get Ray" Mighty said before he darted off leaving Honey with her thoughts on how her friend knew such jerks.

"Racers start your gear!" Omochao announced as all the racers lined up in their respective spots behind the starting line. "On your marks...get set...GO!" Omochao shouted as the racers took off with blinding speed.

"Team Babylon is in the lead so far" Omochao announced. "But Team Hero speeds by them with no problem." "In the back are Team Rose and Team Dimension." "Will they make a comeback?"

"The racers are approaching a loop-de-loop and Oh! Team Hero goes right through perfectly!" "Team Babylon is having some trouble with the loop, but manages to get through still in 2nd place."

"Next is Team Chaotix going neck and neck with Team Arcade!" In 5th place comes Team Dark who's having some issues with Team Hooligan trying to get ahead."

"Team Chaos is easily cruising in 6th place and goes through the loop perfectly such style! such grace!"

"Wow! There's three teams fighting for 5th place!" "Team Dark, Team Hooligan and now Team Chaos want in." "Meanwhile Team Dimension and Team Rose are still in the back fighting for 8th place."

"Now all teams are past the loop." "Here come the first items." Team Hero miss the items completely, but Jet and Wave from Team Babylon manage to catch items!"

"Jet's item is a bubble trap!" "Wave's item are three Torpedos!"

"Jet manages to hit Sonic with the bubble trap." "Wave sends one torpedo at Tails and misses, but the second one is a lot more accurate and hits Knuckles!" "Wave throws her third torpedo at Tails and misses again, but that's all Team Babylon need to take 1st place!"

"Sonic has finally escaped his bubble and is trying to recollect his teammates together, but it's too late Team Chaotix passes Team Hero!" "Now it's Team Hero trying to desperately fend off Team Arcade."

"Omega grabs an item." "It's two ink balloons!" "Omega aims and shoots behind him and manages to hit Nack right in the face!" "His second balloon hits Bark." "Team Chaos and Team Dimension has passed Team Hooligan!""What a setback for Team Hooligan."

"Oh my! Cream has gained the speed shoes item and is about to activate her power-up!" "There she goes!" "She has passed Team Hooligan, Dimension, and Chaos!"

"Amy and Big are trying to catch up with her and they manage to slip past Team Hooligan and Team Dimension."

"Here comes the racers first obstacle the windmill." "To pass the windmill the players have to jump on each windmill blade and wait for the windmill to lift them to the top, but badniks and other players can push people off the windmill so be careful!"

"Team Babylon are the first ones on the windmill and take care of all the badniks on their windmill blade easily." "The same goes for Team Chaotix, but Team Hero have jumped on Team Chaotix's Windmill blade!"

"Oh no! Team Hero has managed to knock off both Vector and Charmy to Team Arcade's windmill blade down below!" "While Espio is trying not to end up like his teammates, Team Dark has jumped on a windmill blade and has already taken out all their badniks."

"Amy and Big have managed to pass Team Chaos at the last second and have reunited with Cream on their own windmill blade, but the reunion is short lived because a Moto Bug has pushed Big down to Team Chaos's windmill blade below!"

"Meanwhile Team Hooligan has passed Team Dimension and are riding up to the top on their windmill blade." "Team Dimension follows suit."

"Team Babylon has reached the top and are racing away." "Team Hero have also reached the top and managed to push Espio at the last minute down with the other Team Chaotix members on Team Arcade's windmill blade."

"Team Arcade's windmill blade has reached the top and both teams stop fighting to race off, but Team Chaotix make it past Team Arcade at 3rd place"

"Team Dark rushes off with no problem still holding their place firmly, but not making any progress in getting to 4th place." "Amy and Cream speed off hoping that Big can catch up."

"Team Chaos has taken off, but not before pushing Big down to Team Hooligan's windmill blade!" "Oh my! Big fell on top of both Nack and Bean!"

"Bark speeds off as Big gets up and follows suit" "Nack and Bean recover quickly though and reunite with Bark passing Big behind."

"Team Dimension in last place get off their windmill blade without any trouble and race away hoping to get ahead." "The next obstacle approaching is the cloud jump obstacle."

"Now time for a commercial break."

**_Thanks for reading! I forgot to say this last time, but thank you "Sonamylover6822" for being the first user to follow my story. Also thank you "Skye Prower 2014" for being the first to review. Chapter 4 may take some time to get up, but it's coming._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the wait on this chapter. It may take a while to get some chapters up since spring break is over, but I will try to update regularly and if not at least get one chapter out each week. _**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Welcome back viewers to the Extreme Gear World Grand Prix!" announced Omochao "Last time the contestants had to pass the windmill obstacle, but now they have to go through the cloud jump obstacle."

"To pass the cloud jump obstacle the racers will have to jump from cloud to cloud to reach the end of the gorge, but there's a catch." "Some players may land on a weak cloud that won't support the weight of the racer so be careful!" "Here come the racers now!"

"Team Babylon has jumped on their first cloud." No weak ones yet, but there definitely will be some rearing their ugly faces soon."

"Team Hero has approached the obstacle and what's this!" "Tails is flying over the clouds with his tails!" "Is that even legal?" questioned Omochao as he flipped through the rule book.

"Surprisingly there is no rule against Tails' flying." "It looks like Team Chaotix is copying Team Hero's idea and is sending out there flying member Charmy."

"There is definitely going to be a huge air battle." "Team Arcade is next sending out Ray following the example of Team Hero." "Team Dark has approached the obstacle and is sending out Rouge the Bat."

"Oh no! Omega has jumped on a weak cloud!" "Omega is teleported back to the start of the obstacle." "Amy has passed Omega while Cream takes flight in the air with her ears." "It looks like all of Team Rose have separated."

"Will this ultimately throw away their chance of winning this race?"

"Team Chaos is at the obstacle with Omega who is desperately trying to reunite with Shadow the Hedgehog." "Team Hooligan and Big the Cat have started across the clouds."

"Team Dimension are the last racers to get to the obstacle." "Maybe Silver can change that when he joins the others flying in the sky over the clouds."

"Looks like Mighty has hit a weak cloud, but wait Honey saved her teammate at the last second grabbing his hand before he fell!" "Cats do have quick reflexes!" "But while she was busy saving Mighty, Shadow and Amy have passed them."

"Oh no! both Bark and Bean have fallen through collapsed clouds!" "That's going to set Team Hooligan back quite a bit."

"Team Babylon have passed the obstacle without a single fall!" "They might win this race!"

"Sonic and Knuckles are right behind Team Babylon's heel trying to find a weak spot so they can get in front."

"Team Chaotix are close behind Sonic and Knuckles, but Vector fell at the last second and has re-spawned behind Bark and Bean." "Shadow and Amy both have cleared the obstacle." "Right behind them are Mighty and Honey who also finished the obstacle."

"Team Chaos and Big have made it to the end." "Team Dimension is not far behind while the stragglers, Bark, Bean, and Vector, struggle to get ahead."

"All of the teams have passed the cloud jump obstacle and items are approaching!" "Tails, Charmy, Ray, Rouge, Cream, and Silver have touched down to the ground ahead of all the other teams."

"Tails and Charmy pass the items not getting a single one!" "Ray gets the shield item!" "Rouge got one torpedo!" "Since Ray is protected with the shield Rouge decides to throw her torpedo at a racer behind her."

"Rouge's torpedo hit Cream!" "While Cream is trying to recover Silver passes her." "Ray's shield has timed out."

"Team Babylon is next and miss the items!" "Sonic has gotten the bubble trap item and has sent it at Jet!" "Probably payback for the bubble trap Jet sent at Sonic at the beginning of the race." "Jet is trapped in the trap!"

"Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio pass Jet!" "Shadow and Amy didn't get any items." "Neither did Mighty and Honey, but Team Chaos did!

"Wow! all of Team Chaos have gotten items!" "Tikal gets 3 torpedoes, Chaos gets two bubble traps, and Gamma gets the speed shoes item!" "That's a lot of items!"

"Gamma uses his speed shoes and passes Honey, Mighty, Omega, Amy, Jet, and Shadow!" "Chaos uses his bubble traps on both Mighty and Honey!" "Chaos and Tikal pass them!"

"Tikal throws a torpedo at Omega who gets hit in the process." "Chaos passes Omega while Tikal throws her second torpedo at Amy." "Wow! she nailed Amy right in the face!"

"Tikal tries her luck on her last torpedo which is being shot at Jet and it hits!" "Team Chaos has went from 7th place to 4th place all thanks to their luck with the items!"

"While Team Chaos is getting a comeback so is Vector!" "Vector gets two ink balloons from a item capsule!" "He is lining up his shot and his first balloon has hit Bean right on the beak!" "His second balloon has hit Bark!" "Vector passes both Bean and Bark!"

"An obstacle is approaching it's the giant Caterkiller!" "To get past this obstacle all the racers are going to have to doge each of the Caterkiller's attacks and maintain their place in the race."

"If a player gets hit by the Caterkiller they will be eaten alive, but will be shot out once everyone else have crossed the finish line." "Their will be a mini race toward the finish line for the ones that got caught by the Caterkiller."

"This is the last obstacle so once the racers gets past the Caterkiller all they have to worry about is getting to the finish line."

"Tails, Charmy, Ray, Rouge, Silver, and Cream approach the Caterkiller blocking their way to the finish line." "The Caterkiller uses a head slam attack." "Tails and Rouge are hit and eaten while Charmy, Ray, Silver, and Cream pass them, the obstacle, and the finish line!"

"Wave, Storm, Sonic, and Knuckles are next to face the wrath of the Caterkiller." "The Caterkiller shoots a bomb out of its mouth!" "Both Wave and Knuckles are caught in the blast radius while Storm and Sonic make it past the finish line."

"The next victims of the Caterkiller are Espio, Gamma, Chaos, and Tikal!" "The Caterkiller swipes it's tail at the racers and manages to hit both Espio and Gamma while Chaos and Tikal quickly race through the finish line."

"Shadow, Jet, Amy, Mighty, Honey, and Omega are approaching the Caterkiller." "The Caterkiller digs underground and shoots out of the ground hitting Omega, Amy, and Honey in the process." "Shadow, Jet, and Mighty have crossed the finish line!"

"Blaze, Marine, Nack, and Big are coming dangerously close to the Caterkiller." "The Caterkiller jumps in the air and lands on the ground causing debris to fly everywhere." "The debris hits Marine and Nack causing them to fall off their gear and get gobbled up by the Caterkiller."

"Blaze and Big meanwhile speed up to cross the finish." "The last racers to go face to face with the Caterkiller are Bark, Bean, and Vector." "The Caterkiller's mouth opens wide and swallows Vector whole while Bean and Bark safely cross the finish line."

"All racers have either been eaten by the Caterkiller or have reached the finish line." "The ones who got eaten will have a mini race to the finish line."

"This race will determine the outcome of who wins, who loses, and who is sent home."

"Find out who the winner is after this commercial break."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the super long wait! I've been lazy and didn't feel like writing the story, but I'm back and ready for action. It may take awhile for new chapters to come up, but hopefully it won't take me this long. I've also been working on new stories so stay tuned!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Welcome back viewers to see the conclusion of the first race in the Extreme Gear World Grand Prix!" exclaimed Omochao excitedly. "This mini race will have the racers Tails, Knuckles, Wave, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Vector, Espio, Gamma, Marine, Nack, and Honey race across an open field with the Caterkiller chasing them from behind."

"Victims...I mean racers! to the starting line!" "Are you ready...set...GO!" "There go the racers!"

"Unleash the Caterkiller!" Omochao shouted with glee as a giant Caterkiller was let out of a humongous cage.

"Tails is in a steady first place with Rouge right on his tails." "Get it tails on his tail...c'mon that was a good one!"

"Anyway" said Omochao rolling his eyes at the audience in front of him who were staring at Omochao with blank looks.

"The Caterkiller strikes his first attack hitting Knuckles and Wave square in the face." "Tails and Rouge have passed the finish line!"

"Espio and Gamma have passed both Knuckles and Wave and have crossed the finish line." "Team Chaos has gotten all three of their team members across the finish line!"

"Team Chaos is the winner and will be moving on." "Wave and Knuckles have passed the finish line." "Wave crossed first so Team Babylon gets 2nd place while Team Hero has 3rd place."

"The Caterkiller attacks again and has hit all the racers!" "Now it's a free-for-all whoever recovers first and gets over the finish line moves to the next round except for the last team."

"Wow! Marine is the first to recover and has crossed the finish line granting her team 4th place." "The next to recover is Omega who has just crossed the finish line."

"Team Dark ends the race with 5th place." "Honey is next to recover and has crossed the finish line granting her team 6th place." "Amy right behind her gives her team 7th place."

"Nack and Vector are the only racers left." "Nack is up and on his gear motivated to get his team through to the next round, but Vector is not going to let that happen."

"It's a showoff!" "Nack has almost reached the finish line, but Vector is right next to him." "Their pushing their gear to the limit here it goes!"

"8th place goes to...Oh! Vector has crossed the finish line just a second before Nack!"

"Team Chaotix gets 8th place and is moving on the next round." "I'm sorry Team Hooligan, but your eliminated."

"That's the end of the first race folks." "Tune in next time for the next race at Dessert Ruins!"

"Let's go to Team Hooligan and see how they feel about being eliminated so early in the Grand Prix."

"It's not fair!" yelled Bean angrily as he stomped his foot on the ground. "It's all your fault Nack!"

"My fault! If you and Bark hadn't fallen through the clouds we would've won!" Nack shouted frustratingly as he glared daggers at Bean.

Oh yeah! Well if you hadn't been gobbled up by that overgrown caterpillar none of this would have happened."

Bark meanwhile face palmed and grabbed the two quarreling teammates and dragged them away their arguing still being heard from miles away."

"Idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Shut Up!"

"No! You Shut Up!"

"Well that's that I guess." Omochao shouted trying to be heard over the arguments of Team Hooligan."

"Racers head to Dolphin Resort where you will have rooms ready for you."

Everyone nodded as they congratulated each other on their victory and trekked toward their hotel to get a good nights rest.


End file.
